


[Podfic of] Savoy Truffle

by thisissirius



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authors Summary: <i>Mix the softened butter and peanut butter together until thoroughly blended. Add the sugars and beat until smooth. Next beat in the egg, honey, vanilla, and yogurt until combined. Add the dry ingredients slowly and beat on low-speed just until combined. Gently stir in the chocolate chips. Chill dough in refrigerator for at least 30 minutes-1 hour, or place in freezer for 20 minutes. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Kaner, hockey player by day, baker...when he can.</i></p><p> </p><p>Set during the 12/13 shortened season. Loosely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Savoy Truffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).



> Cover art by me. Thank you to the #ITPE organisers, and for knight_tracer, who helped me pick the right fic :D

Length: 47:02  
Links: [.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aq3b2ooz21hbzum/SavoyTrufle.mp3) | [.m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yns3avwrpsvccyn/savoy%20truffle.m4b) (links offsite :))

Stream available: [here](https://app.box.com/s/olg9bnndi575rkpuwn9y)

Outtakes: This read through was actually the first time I had ever read the fic, so the outtakes are less me fumbling over things, and more me kicking nealer's water bottle, telling her to shut up, and having various breakdowns about events in the fic. Um.

[.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0qe7184g7tnwh5e/SavoyTruffleOutakes\(2\).mp3)


End file.
